Still Got Tonight
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: So, this is a Blam smutty songfic for Still Got Tonight, by Matthew Morrison. XD. Let me warn you, major character death. It's Ghost Adventures fault, I was watching when writing it. Anyway, LONG LIVE BLAM. AU after season 4, background Quick, Finchel, and Kadam.


_**Disclaimer: The characters of**_ _glee_ _**do not belong to me. Neither does the song**_ _Still Got Tonight_ _ **. Thanks, Matthew Morrison. XD. This is a Blam oneshot that is only canon up to post season 4. I hope you like. Blaine and Sam, fluffy angst. Also some smut. I warn you now, character death. I will NEVER STOP WRITING THE BLAM!**_

Still Got Tonight

By Julia

 _If you're not home  
I'll sit up on your doorstep  
button up my coat and wait  
We'll go upstairs, close the curtains  
and we're all set to pick up where we left again_ _  
There's question marks hanging over us  
But we won't give the time of day no  
_' _cause all we got is these few stolen seconds  
and we can't let them go to waste_

 _The stars collide we come back to life  
we come back to life  
the sparks will fly, one look in your eyes  
my heart's open wide  
I know time's runnin' out now  
but we'll hold back the sun somehow  
see the sky?  
We've still got tonight  
we've still got tonight_

The remnants of the boys' fight was spread all over the living room. They almost never fought like this. They were above that. At least, Sam had thought that they were. He wasn't even sure why they had been fighting. Blaine had gone off in the house somewhere, which, let's face it, the place was _vast_. He could be anywhere. Sam wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't even sure what the fight had been about. Sam ran his hand through his long blonde locks. He let out a sigh. He should start trying to clean up the mess. A lone tear fell down his cheek. Sam couldn't lose Blaine. Just the thought of it was ripping his heart to smithereens. He let out a soft sob, and dropped to his knees. Sam just held on to the hope that Blaine couldn't live without him either. "Oh please, Blaine…." Sam whispered all but breathlessly as he sobbed. He hoped that he could get a song out of this. Sam held his stomach as he stared at the destruction. How had they _gotten_ here?

On the other side of the vast Beverly Hills home, Blaine Anderson-Evans was having a very similar breakdown. He was on the floor of their bedroom, looking around at the things he'd pulled out of the closet to pack. Blaine had to go for awhile. Go stay with Rachel and Finn. That would totally start issues with Finn's stepbrother, who was Blaine's ex, but Kurt was now Kurt Crawford and he lived in New York with his husband. Blaine ran a hand through his messy curls. He'd stopped gelling _years_ ago. Sam liked his curls. It hit him like a blow all over again, the fight. There was some guy that Blaine worked with, and Sam wanted Blaine to stay away from him because he didn't trust the guy. Sam usually wasn't so insecure. Blaine was of the mind that Sam should trust him. Blaine recorded music with this guy. It was serious. Blaine loved Sam with every fiber of his being. He thought that Sam should trust him. Blaine didn't care one whit about this guy at work. Sam and music were Blaine's loves. He was curled in a ball on the floor, crying. He hated to leave. Even for a few days. But they needed this. Blaine couldn't imagine life without his husband. They wanted to have kids. Blaine took a shaky breath, trying to calm down. It wasn't helping. "Get your ass in gear." He told himself.

Two hours later, they met in the foyer as Blaine was leaving. They stared at each other, neither one of them spoke. Blaine sniffled, and chin wobbling, he said, "I'm going to stay with Finn and Rachel for a few days. Don't call me, if I want to talk, I'll call you." Blaine brushed a hand through his curls, and he was trying his best not to cry. He didn't want to in front of Sam right now. He kept his hazel eyes on Sam's green ones. "I love you, Sam. I want us to work this out. I just need some space to think." Blaine wanted Sam to know that this was serious. Blaine and Sam stared at each other and then Blaine walked out to his car. He had a Toyota. Blaine got inside, hanging his head after he'd put his bags in the back. Curls fell over his forehead. He sat still for a moment, trying to relax. He had to drive. Blaine looked up once more, looking at their house. They had been together for a very long time. Blaine knew that they had to fix this. Blaine started the car, and pulled out of the driveway. He couldn't shake the feeling that he'd never see it again. He knew that that was insane. He would see it again. Blaine tried to tell himself that he was just being overdramatic. Didn't help.

 _Come 9am I'm packing every suitcase  
leave you in your bed so warm  
I'll do my best not to wake you but it's useless  
Can't tiptoe 'round this no more, oh  
It's gonna get much harder before it gets better  
baby that's for sure, mmmm  
Just say you'll wait for my footsteps on the staircase  
and I will walk back through this door_

Sam fell to the floor and cried. It had been two whole days without him. Sam hated it. He managed to get up and went to the couch. There was a door slam, and Noah Puckerman, aka Puck, came in. Sam knew that Puck was here to check up on him. Blaine had asked him. Blaine and Puck were pretty close. No one really knew how or why. Sam reached for the beer sitting on the table and took a long sip. Puck was carrying two pizzas. Sam looked up at him wearily. "I'm not hungry." He told him. He hadn't had a bite of anything since Blaine left. Sam brushed his hand through his blonde locks as Puck set the pizzas on the table. Sam reached in the cooler on the floor and pulled out two more beers. He did have a game room in the basement. He and Blaine liked to hang out down there.

Puck snorted. "Right. I don't care if you're hungry or not, you're going to eat." He told him. Puck had orders from Blaine and he intended to see them through. "Quinn's got the kids and I am here till you eat something." Puck told him. He was married to Quinn Fabray, and they had three kids. Beth they had given up, but once they had gotten married they'd gotten busy. Puck had never loved anyone but Quinn. She was the best thing to happen to him ever in his life. Puck opened one of the boxes. He had gotten Hawaiian for Sam and everything for himself. Puck was Jewish but he didn't exactly keep kosher. Puck laid his slice down on the lid of the box as he opened the beer Sam handed him. Puck cracked it open. "You and Blaine will figure this out, okay? You two have one of the best marriages I have ever seen." It was true. They had a very good marriage. Puck had every belief that they would fix this. They fought but it had never been this serious before. But there was a first time for everything. Puck and Quinn had a tendency to fight on occasion. Mostly because they didn't always see eye to eye. Puck took a huge bite out of his pizza, keeping his hazel eyes on Sam until the other man had picked up a slice.

Sam wasn't going to fight him too much. He knew Blaine had sent him. Sam also had to admit it looked delicious. He took a bite and then a long swallow of beer. He looked at Puck. He wanted to ask how Blaine was. But he wasn't sure that he should. If Blaine wasn't okay Sam wasn't sure that he could handle that right now. Although honestly he did hope that Blaine wasn't completely fine. And that's exactly what Sam asked, how Blaine was. "So, how's Blainers?" Sam tried to sound casual with his tone. He knew that Puck wasn't going to believe that. Sam took another bite, keeping his gaze on Puck as he waited for him to reply. Sam hadn't been able to think about anything but Blaine for days. What he was doing, if he was eating, if he was playing any video games with Finn, et cetera. Sam had to admit, that one he hoped wasn't happening. Sam didn't want that because he and Blaine did that together. That was one of their things. Sam finished his beer and moved to get another. He had been drinking entirely too much since Blaine had been gone. He hadn't been completely sober for two days. Sam wasn't looking forward to the hangover that he was sure to have. He hadn't had a bad one in a long time. He knew how to avoid them. Sam brushed one of his hands through his blonde hair and reached for more pizza. "And don't sugarcoat it, Puckerman. Just tell me how he's _really_ doing. I can take it and I need to know."

That wasn't going to be a problem. Puck wasn't a spare your feelings kind of guy. "He's not good, Evans-Anderson. He's moping around and won't eat anything either, which I think is kind of a bit ironic since he wants you to eat." Puck didn't know that that was surprising. Blaine didn't take care of himself like he did Sam. Sam was the thing that Blaine cared about the most. Puck was not one to think too hard about gay relationships and how they worked, but it seemed to him like it was the way he was with Quinn. He always took better care of her than himself. "You know how Blaine is." He said. "Cares more about you than he does himself." Puck was glad that Sam was eating without any more prodding from him. That was good news he could take back to Blaine. He liked when he had good news for Blaine. Blaine was like a puppy. Hurting him was like hurting a puppy. Puck was a rude guy sometimes, but he couldn't be rude to Blaine. He'd been friends with Brittany Pierce, now Brittany Pierce-Lopez, for most of his life. She was the same way. So innocent. Puck would love to live in the world Brittany lived in, honestly. It wasn't Earth, that was for sure. "You can really bet on him coming back home. If you want my advice, give in on the work guy. I get the jealous thing, really. But you know that Blaine won't put up with that."

He wasn't wrong about that. That was because of his relationship with Kurt. Sam really thought that they'd been toxic together. That didn't mean that Kurt was a bad person though. He and Blaine just hadn't been right for each other. Sam sighed. "Wouldn't you want to pound anybody who hit on _your_ spouse? Quinn is a very gorgeous woman. You know that people notice that. How does that not drive you crazy? I mean, _I'm_ one of her exes. You aren't driven crazy by _me_ being friends with her?" Honestly, Sam was very surprised that that had never been an issue with them. Especially since Sam had proposed to Quinn once in high school. That had been _incredibly_ stupid, and he knew it.

"Dude, I think that the time for me to be worried about that is long gone. You're married, and to a _man_. Not to mention, I know that Quinn loves me. Dude, that macho guy thing gets old the older that we get." That was true. "Look, you don't want you and Blaine to be a glee club casualty. You know how many of those there are." Puck thought it was crazy that he'd grown up as much as he had. Puck hadn't expected it at all. But he was glad. What was truly badass was the ability to know when you needed to grow and change. Besides, if he hadn't, he wouldn't be friends with people like Sam and Blaine. "Besides, do you want to be right or do you want to have your husband?" He asked, and reached for more pizza.

A couple of days later, and Blaine was still at Rachel and Finn's. Blaine really didn't think he could stand being away from Sam any longer. However, Sam still hadn't given in about the whole thing. Blaine was honestly surprised, Sam was usually not this stubborn. Blaine could be on some occasions, but Sam wasn't. Blaine hadn't spoken to him either and that felt wrong. When he let a day go by without speaking to Sam it was just a bad day. At the moment, Blaine was going over some music for work. He had some song lyrics that he'd been working on for a few days. It was about the situation with Sam. He thought he might as well get something out of it. Plus, he was a creative person, it helped him to do things like that, to get it out. Blaine moved to strum his guitar. That was something else that he and Sam liked to do together, too. Blaine sang in his golden voice, which he had once planned on using on Broadway. But Blaine had realized that that was something that Kurt had wanted, and Blaine had only wanted it to please Kurt. Blaine had changed a lot about himself to please Kurt. That was one of the reasons that he loved Sam so much. Blaine didn't have to do that with Sam. Sam loved Blaine for who he was, and always had.

That was when Finn came in. Blaine had to admit, it had taken them awhile to figure out how to be friends after Blaine and Kurt had broken up. Blaine was glad that they had figured it out though. He would have hated to lose Finn as a friend. "Hey, Finners." Blaine said, stopping his strumming. He wondered what Finn was going to say. Finn and Rachel hadn't asked him about Sam yet. They had been letting Blaine try and work things out on his own. Blaine appreciated that more than he could say. That was just how Finn was, but not Rachel. Rachel was one to pry into things like that and she always had been. Which Blaine was amused by because Rachel could be really selfish. Blaine wondered if Finn wanted another guitar lesson. He had started teaching him a few years ago. Finn had always played the drums. Blaine waited to see what Finn would say, he didn't want to give Finn any ammo if he was here to talk about Sam. Blaine brushed his hand through his curls. He was a bit scruffy too, which had begun to happen after he'd broken up with Kurt. Blaine had wanted to stop taking so long to make himself look a certain way. It was such a time waster. Life was way too short. Blaine wondered if he would make it through this conversation if it _was_ going to be about Sam. Blaine couldn't bear to think about him right now, because of what was going on with them.

Finn sat down with Blaine on the couch. This was because of Rachel, him talking to Blaine right now. Finn had to talk to Blaine or Rachel was going to. Rachel was a prying person. Blaine would break down if Rachel spoke to him. Finn didn't want that for Blaine. "Look, I am trying to avoid Rachel coming to talk to you. You don't want her to talk to you." Finn said. "Okay. You know that what happens with you and Sam is no one's business, least of all mine and Rachel's. But I want to tell you, that you shouldn't give in and forgive Sam if he won't back off. I think that this guy _does_ want to be with you, but you have to have Sam's trust. If you don't have trust you don't have anything. I can tell you from my personal experiences that I almost lost Rachel a few times over the same thing. You can't really be with Sam if he's not going to trust you. Just because this guy wants you doesn't mean that you want him. I know that Sam is concerned because you cheated on Kurt, but I really think that was a completely different situation. Kurt was pulling away from you. You felt that. I'm not saying that you were right, but it makes sense. I don't blame you. Sam isn't doing any of that to you. You love him, and your relationship with him is very different."

That hadn't occurred to Blaine before. It was also super ironic because at the time Sam had told him to stop beating himself up for it. Blaine had never planned on doing that to Kurt. Blaine wasn't good with putting his feelings into words. It's why he chose to sing his feelings. Blaine felt more comfortable saying it in song. He didn't really have a way with words. He wasn't sure why. Blaine let out a breath, and brushed his hand over his curls and set his hazel eyes on Finn. He'd once thought that Finn might be his brother in law. Sam had siblings, but they didn't see them often. Sam's parents had passed away in a car accident, and things had been weird with Sam and Stacie and Stevie since. Blaine knew that that bothered Sam. Blaine finally spoke. "I appreciate you saying so. Especially because Kurt's is your brother. You being open-minded enough to say that really means a lot. I….." Blaine started to cry some. "I feel like Sam is slipping away from me. I…. I can't even tell you how scary that feels. I have been with Sam for a long time. I can't even imagine my life without Sam. If we…." Blaine couldn't even finish that sentence. There were different kinds of love, and Blaine was worried it was starting to turn bad. It was starting to turn into something some might call toxic. Blaine was bowled over by this realization. His throat began to close up, and he could barely hear what Finn was saying. All he could focus on was he and Sam might be toxic.

 _The stars collide  
we come back to life, we come back to life  
the sparks will fly, one look in your eyes  
my heart's open wide, I know time's runnin' out now  
But we'll hold back the sun somehow  
see the sky?  
we've still got tonight_

 _if all we've got is these few stolen seconds  
we can't let them go to waste_

It was horrible. It was the worst thing to ever happen. Blaine sat there in the waiting room, they were going to tell him soon if his husband had survived the bus crash that he'd only been in in the first place because he'd been going to apologize to Blaine. Blaine was barely hanging on. Almost catatonic. He could barely understand yes or no questions. He wondered if this was what hell was like. If it was, then all those rude people could stop wishing he would go there because he had. Blaine couldn't do this. He couldn't lose him like this. He was praying to a God he wasn't even sure that was up there existing.

"If you really are up there, save my Sammy." He cried brokenly, not caring who was looking. "Please….. he was… he is my entire life. I would be nothing without him. Please…. please. Don't do this." Blaine's sobbing was getting louder. "Samuel Noel Evans-Anderson is my entire life! Please!" Blaine was sure that he wasn't going to make it through any of this. He was afraid he was going to have a panic attack. Blaine brushed his hand over his curls, and then buried his head in his hands. That was when a doctor came up to ask him if he was Sam's husband. Blaine looked up and nodded, and barely was able to focus as the doctor told him that they had done what they could, but they had lost him. Blaine's eyes were pouring tears, and he put his hand over his mouth. Oh, this wasn't happening, Blaine sank to the floor, his body shaking with sobs. This couldn't be happening. Blaine was going to die, too, he couldn't _believe_ this…. he gasped for breath, burying his head in his arms. "Oh, God, Sammy…." Blaine gasped, this wasn't fair… he felt his heart pounding out of his chest. The last thing he'd said to his husband was not to call him. Blaine hated himself…. how, how was this fair? Blaine wished that he'd just given in and forgiven Sam, maybe this wouldn't have happened. "Oh, Sammy, I love you so so much…." Blaine gasped, a moment before he began to have a panic attack.

The funeral was the worst. Blaine went with cremation, because that's what Sam had wanted. Now he was lying in their bed, looking at the gold urn he'd chosen for Sam's ashes on the bedside table. Blaine was wearing one of Sam's football jerseys, and one of Sam's boxer briefs. Blaine was watching their wedding DVD, eating a gallon of Rocky Road ice cream. Blaine hadn't been sober since the day Sam had passed, and now was no exception. There was a huge bottle of rum laying next to him on the bed, and he'd just popped some pills. Blaine took a huge bite of ice cream, and almost dropped the spoon as Sam appeared at the end of the bed. "Sammy?" Blaine asked, his hazel eyes filling with tears. This wasn't possible. Blaine put down the ice cream and moved over to him, reaching out cautiously, and touched Sam's arm. It was solid. "Sammy?" Blaine asked, starting to cry. This was, this was impossible…. how and what was going on? Sam crossed to him then, and gathered Blaine in his arms. Blaine hugged him tightly, as tight as he could. He had no idea how long this would last and he didn't want to waste any time. "I love you so much, how is this… how are you here? They said… they said you were…"

Sam pulled back to look at Blaine. "I'm… I only have tonight. We…. we get to be together one last time. I…. I love you too." Sam told him. "After tonight I have to move on. Now you have this to replace as our last memory together." Sam brushed some of Blaine's curls out of his eyes. "And I'm so sorry, Blaine. I really am. I really wish I could take it all back." He said, and he really meant it. Sam wasn't allowed to tell Blaine how and why this was possible. That wasn't part of the deal. Sam was really glad that they got to do this though. Sam thought he could really go and move on now that they had this night together.

"Don't talk about that, Sammy. Let's just be us. Let's just be together." Blaine said, he didn't want to waste time talking about that. He pressed his body to Sam's, kissing him. They had to make up for lost time. Blaine's hands slid around Sam's neck, and they kissed hungrily. Like they never would again, which Blaine was trying not to acknowledge was true. That would ruin the mood. He ran his hands in the blonde hair at the nape of Sam's neck, trying not to focus on the fact that this was the last time he'd ever touch it. "I am so glad that you're here, and I don't even care why." Blaine gasped against Sam's lips, as his husband pushed him back on the bed, straddling him.

Sam loved that Blaine was wearing his clothes. He took off the McKinley jersey, running his hands along Blaine's chest, loving the feel of his chest hair one last time. Sam's mouth moved down to Blaine's chest, as Blaine groaned underneath him. Sam's tongue moved along his happy trail, and lifted Blaine's hips long enough to take off the boxer briefs, parting his legs. Sam's mouth moved over Blaine's impressive cock. It was already hardening. Sam had no gag reflex, it had always worked out for him. Blaine's hips arched up, as Sam's mouth took in more of Blaine, a finger sliding into Blaine's entrance. Blaine cried out. Sam's tongue moved along the shaft. He wanted to bring Blaine to the brink but not over the edge. He wanted Blaine to come inside him. Sam cupped Blaine's balls with his other hand, stroking them. Blaine's hand moved up into Sam's hair and tugged. Sam loved it when Blaine did that. He could feel Blaine's orgasm building, so he moved off him with a pop and took off his clothes, before he straddled Blaine, working himself into his entrance. Blaine let out a cry as his cock slid into Sam. Sam's hands moved on Blaine's abs, his fingers moving through the hair there. Sam's length, which was hardening, lay against Blaine's stomach.

"Fuck, Sammy!" Blaine moaned, his hand moving to Sam's length, rubbing it with his palm. Sam's breath was short with desire. They moved together, and Sam leaned down to kiss him, deeply, sucking on Blaine's tongue. Blaine moaned against his mouth, his palm moving along the shaft of Sam's cock. He moved over it, hoping to get Sam to come at the same time as he did, and that was going to happen soon. _Very_ soon. "Oh, Sammy, baby….." Blaine moaned breathlessly, as he came, his other hand on Sam's hip, stroking it. Sam had a tattoo of his name on his hip. It read 'Blaine' in blue calligraphy. Sam came, too, all over Blaine's stomach. Blaine lay back, breathing hard.

Sam moved to lay next to Blaine, moving the bottle of rum. "Oh, baby." Sam gasped, reaching for a towel from the floor and wiping Blaine's stomach. He knew that they didn't have long now. Sam lay as close as he could, his head resting on Blaine's chest. "I love you so much, Blaine." Sam told him. However long they had left, he wanted to be here, naked with him. Sam couldn't imagine leaving Blaine behind, but he knew that he had to. He knew that Blaine would be okay though. "Blaine, I want you to promise me something. Promise me that you'll keep living. I don't want you to turn up in the underworld." Sam really hoped that Blaine would promise. He didn't want Blaine to give up his life. He loved him too much for that.

Blaine let out a sigh. "I promise that I will." He told him, and cuddled up to him. He didn't want to, but he fell asleep, but he did. When he woke up, it was morning, and Sam was gone. He started to cry, and he had to smile through his tears when he saw the 'I love you' that was written on notebook paper and taped to the mirror. Blaine would never forget this ever.

 _The stars collide, we come back to life  
we come back to life  
The sparks will fly, one look in your eyes  
my heart's open wide, I know time's runnin' out now  
But we'll hold back the sun somehow  
see the sky? We've still got tonight  
We've still got tonight_

 _ **Author's note: Oh my God. That is SO NOT what I expected from this fic. But I was watching**_ _Ghost Adventures_ _**when writing it, so yeah. If you make it through, review if you like! Long live Blam!**_


End file.
